Voldemort's in love
by princessane
Summary: Ensa Fairy Riddle tells us about Voldemort's past...
1. Chapter 1: The Author

Chapter number 1: the author

Hi everyone, my name is Ensa Fairy Riddle, I am 16 years old and I am going to tell a story that is as real as the tip of my tits. It's about a very famous character that almost everyone knows to be ruthless. In reality it is not so. He is really nice. The character in question is my grandfather, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do you recognize that name? Perfect! So we can now begin.

But before we continue... Let me tell you something more about me:

I am Ensa Fairy Riddle: one more dreamer, indisputable Queen of metaphorical witchcraft, inhabitant of the land of words, bearer of the writing sword, assassin in battle against inconsistent verbiage, champion of the imagination cloud, liege of literature, writer of what I like, reader of what has lyrics and advocate for the injustices.


	2. Chapter 2: Tom Marvolo Riddle

AN/ I have received a message to not write anything nonsense about the one-who-must-not-be-named. You know what? I'll write it someway.

Tom, my grandfather, was 15 years old when his world started to change in a brutal way. A few years ago, he had become part of Hogwarts, and the Sorting Hat had put him in the Slytherin house. Of course, there were more people in that same house, not only Tom, but people started to speculate about him.

His best friend was also in Slytherin, his name was Severus Snape.

Sev was a serious boy, a good student, polite... and with only 14 years old, he had already made an enemy: James Potter. He was from Gryffindor, arrogant, proud and one of the "cool kids" in Hogwarts.

Sev had a crush on Lily Evans, a girl of 13 years old, redhead and blue eyes: the most beautiful creature in the world. She was also from Gryffindor, and James' infatuation with Lily made him see Sev as an enemy. James became Sev's official bully, until Tom arrived to defend him.

James found some allies that outnumbered Tom and Sev. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined James' side to make Tom and Sev's lives miserable, although the last one, Peter, enjoyed studying with Tom, Sev, Lily and Hedwig secretly.

James and his other two friends never found out what Peter did when he was not with them. Lily preferred Sev's company, who was always calm compared to the earthquake that was caused by James wherever he went.

Lila's best friend was named Hedwig. She was 13 years old, too, with long platinum blond hair that could dazzle; her eyes were clear honey-colored that almost looked yellow. She was also selected in Gryffindor, but like Lily, she enjoyed more spending time with Tom and Sev, than with James and the other thugs.

One of those days when Tom, Sev, Peter, Lily and Hedwig were studying together, Peter confessed something that caused surprise:

"James is helping Sirius to become an animagus" Peter said.

"An animagus?" Asked Severus.

"Yeah, you know, Sev." Said Tom. "Being able to transform into an animal at will."

"What animal, Peter?" Lily asked.

"I believe a kind of a black dog." He answered.

After that brief conversation, Peter and Tom started spying on the Marauders (James, Sirius and Remus) to find out everything they could so they could do the same.

They managed to know all the information, but before making it on their own, Tom and Sev sent Peter, Lily and Hedwig figure out if it had worked for the marauders the transformation with success.

The results were surprisingly positive, so Tom and Sev decided to test the same knowledge. Peter volunteered...

The result was an Animagus with the power of becoming a rat whenever he wanted.

Peter spent a lot of time checking the limits of his transforming power, leaving the other for more time to get to know each other. Tom thought he was doing a favor to Sev, taking Hedwig from Lily and his friend and leaving him more space with Lily.

What it really happened... well, Tom and Hedwig ended up falling in love with each other.


	3. Chapter 3: The discovery

Tom was hiding two books under his cloak, he wanted to show them to Sev, who was studying on his own in the Great Hall.

"I have something to show you" said Tom. "But let's wait for the girls first."

"What about Peter?" Asked Severus.

"I don't think he'll show up" Tom replied. "He went for a walk to Hogsmade, we'll tell him later."

Tom and Sev waited patiently for the two girls to end their last class. When they both appeared, Tom and Hedwig became very rigid. Hedwig sat on the bench in front of Severus, and Lily reacted very uncomfortable because she wanted to sit there.

Tom showed the two books he was hiding. He told them that he had taken them from the restricted section of the library, and that they couldn't tell that to anybody, under any circumstances.

"You all know that I use second-hand books" Tom said. "It turns out that one of the pages of Defense against the Dark Arts had something written about Horcruxes.

"What is a Horcrux?" Lily asked puzzled.

"That is the strange part. I searched for the information in the normal sections of the library and I found nothing at all. However, I found these two books with information about them in the restricted section.

"Dude, you shouldn't have taken them" Severus said. "What if they are dangerous?"

"I don't know if they are dangerous." said Tom with a funny smile. "But it seems interesting. It's like they make you immortal."

Tom told them everything he knew about the Horcruxes. In the end, none of them seemed to have objections to that experiment, but none of them volunteered, so he decided to apply it to himself.

The first thing he thought of using as a Horcrux was his diary, which was never used. He did not know if it had worked well, but as it seemed to not have hurt himself or had blown his room, he thought of that as a valid result.

Tom left the Slytherin common room in search of his friends to tell them that it had worked, but he only found Hedwig, so he invited her to go for a drink at Hogsmade.

Once there, they went into a bar and drank butterbeer. He told her about the diary, and when they ran out of a conversation topic, Hedwig got up to go to Hogwarts again. Tom followed her, and once they were outside, he took her hand and kissed her on the lips.

Time stood still for both. At that moment, everything else disappeared. It was just the two of them.

They decided not to tell anyone until they were entirely sure about what was going on, but they knew what they both had felt at that moment was true love.

The walk back to Hogwarts, to the surprise of both, it was not uncomfortable, talking about everything and nothing at all, but once they arrived at Hogwarts and they met with their other three friends, the conversation stopped having sense, and words became awkward stuttering.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sev asked smiling.

"Nothing, nothing. Why?" Hedwig replied.

"I was telling her that it all went well." said Tom, interrupting. "I have a Horcrux."

They went to the Great Hall, and there Tom told them exactly what he had told Hedwig. Severus and Lily seemed satisfied, but Peter did not like that they hadn't said anything to him, because he also wanted a Horcrux.


	4. Chapter 4: The falsity

Tom had already made four Horcruxes. He was good and kept him busy, he was a person who always needed to be up to something.

Sev knew he was reaching a limit; he couldn't keep doing Horcruxes forever, though he didn't know what to say to stop him, so he said:

"What will happen when you die and your dearest Heg is still alive?"

"Do not say that!" Tom said. "She will not die before me."

"You know it will happen that way" Sev said. "Unless you stop now."

Tom reasoned with Sev and promised not to do any more Horcruxes, but the damage was already done and he would need to get rid of those 4 he already made before Heg died.

Tom asked to Sev when he was going to confess his love for Lily, now that they were much closer than ever it would be a great opportunity. Also, that night they were meeting the five of them (including Peter) to have dinner together at a small venue in Hogsmade to celebrate Peter's birthday, which was turning 14.

Sev said that he wanted to tell her that same night, that as soon as they were alone, he would confess it. So Tom promised to help him so that moment would happen.

At dinner, they ate everything they could and more. They had a big cake with cream and strawberry for dessert, and in it, well hidden; it was a capsule with a gift inside that the four of them got for Peter:

A magic compass.

The compass could be used for times when he felt alone, it would find the company he needed in each occasion. It always pointed at the person he most wanted at all times. And just then, the needle would not stop spinning, indicating that that was the best company he could have had that night.

Tom, as he promised, took Peter and Heg outside, leaving Sev and Lily alone. Lily looked beautiful that night, with her braided hair and a big emerald bow, Sev's favorite color.

"Today you are very pretty, you know?" Sev said.

"Oh, thank you very much." Lily said blushing.

"I was wondering if... I do not know, maybe you'd want..."

But Sev couldn't finish the sentence; there was too much noise outside. The cries of anger from Tom and Peter were mixed with the frightened voice of Hedwig and the insults from the marauders.

Sev and Lily rushed to see what was happening. Tom had James from the shirt, preventing him from walking forward. Peter had turned into a rat and fled away. Hedwig tried to make the guys stop. Sirius tried to make Tom let go from James. And Lupin was pointing with a wand directly to Tom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yelled Lily.

Everyone kept in silence and stopped whatever they were doing. Tom released James, and he was free from Sirius' hands. Lupin put down his wand. Hedwig and James stopped talking and stared at Sev and Lily, which just appeared. Peter had gone.

"Sirius informed me that you were here with them" Said James. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't need you to spy on me, you know?" Lily said angrily.

"Yeah, she is already mature enough to..." Sev replied.

"You shut up, and do not get into couple discussions" Said James.

"I don't want you to talk to him like that" Said Lily. "He is my FRIEND."

James sent Sirius and Lupin off to Hogwarts. Lily asked Tom, Sev and Heg to wait inside the restaurant while she chatted amiably with James.

"What did she mean by couple's discussions?" Asked Sev.

"I think you already know what she meant." Said Tom. "Since when did you know that, Heg?"

"She told me this morning... I am sorry Sev.

Just then, they saw James leaving and Lily entering the place.

"I think I should leave now" Sev said, rising from his chair.

"NO!" Lily shouted. "Don't go away, please. Let me explain you.

"I'll give you five minutes" Sev replied. "Then I'll go."

Lily confessed that James and she were together for a week now. The reality was that it was against her will, James had threatened her...


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

_Hello to all my rdrz! This chapter has xxx content, so if you are 2 sensitive 4 this kind of stuff then b carefull and do not read eat._

...

...

...

Tom and Hedwig were spending more time together, but it was a secret for the Marauders, they did not know that so they would not be in trouble as the night of Peter's birthday.

The late mentioned, appeared the very next day as the birthday sleeping under Tom's bed. How he had managed to get into the Slytherin Common room? Nobody knows.

It was a Saturday night, Christmas holidays had begun, Lily, Sev and Peter had gone to pass the vacations at home with their respective families.

Tom had no parents, for that reason, he stayed at Hogwarts, as every year. Hedwig decided that this year she would also be there, with the excuse that at her home, the family relationship was at a critical point.

Tom and Heg were resting at the Great Hall, there were a few more students, but they were saying goodbye to their friends, because they were also leaving Hogwarts.

Tom recalled that in his room it would not be anyone during those holidays, so he invited Hedwig to chill at his room.

The atmosphere changed dramatically.

Voldemort served in two identical vessels some butterbeer. He put some music in a magic gramophone and sat with Hedwig on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Although it was a snowy day and it was very cold, they got rid of their clothes really soon. They started with sweet kisses on their necks, lips... down through the chest. Tom removed Hedwig's top awkwardly, and begun to kiss her boobs.

"I'm only 13 years old, Tom" Said Hedwig.

"You'll like it, believe me" and he continued his task.

Tom pulled down Heg's skirt, then took off his shirt and slid his had inside his girlfriend's underwear. Hedwig was paralyzed. She didn't know how to react, so Tom took her hand and slid it into his own underwear.

"It is big" said Hedwig embarrassed. "And hard."

"That's thanks to you, my love" replied Tom.

Tom continued his work until Hedwig ended up lying naked on the coach. Then he took all his clothes off... and ate her sweetly.

Hedwig was trembling in pleasure and moaned like a cat in heat. Tom's tongue slid from side to side through her sweet pink candy with no hair.

Hedwig let out a louder cry, which warned Tom that she had already cum. Just then, he kissed her, sliding his tongue until the bell, and ten... he put the other thingy inside, producing arcades.

Tom noticed that it was too much for a 13-yeard-old kid, so he decided to stick it in the other hole, which he had already tamed.

He laid over his Heg, and was slowly thrusting his cock until it could not go any farther. The poor child was trembling because of the pleasure, and Tom relaxed her with a long kiss before he started moving wildly.

They spent an hour like that. Hedwig cum 5 times, and Tom just a couple of them.

Then, Tom casted a spell on Heg's belly to prevent her from becoming pregnant because both of them were too young for that.

They dressed and embraced by the fireplace heat. Then, they went back to the Great Hall to have dinner together. They thought they were all alone, so they started hugging and cuddling with each other. But there was someone else there with them... James.

James walked towards the table where the two of them were, and begun to tease Tom, who had ceased to be the tough guy for having such a tender kid as girlfriend. Hedwig reacted very badly and yelled at James, who responded with a threat and raising his hand to the girl.

Tom did not think it twice.

James was bleeding from the nose. Tome punched it and broke it.

"You shouldn't have done that, useless" James said." I know what you've done. Those experiments called Horcruxes."

"I don't care, you must know nobody else but me touches my girl" Tom said angrily.

"In that case, keep Sev controlled, or everything will end up wrong."

With that said, James went to the common room of Gryffindor and Heg and Tom stayed a while longer there, because Hedwig was afraid to go alone to her room, she didn't want to meet with James again.

Tom had a lot to think that night... it could be his last.


	6. Chapter 6: The fight

_2 all my rdrz! This chapter has xxx content 2!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

After all what happened with James, Tom decided to send Severus, Lily and Peter an owl. The letter went like that:

 _My dear friends,_

 _We are in some trouble. James found out about me and Hedwig. We are really worried. He also threatened us with telling Dumbledore about the Horcruxes. Heg and I try to avoid him; we don't know what to do._

 _I am really glad that you are coming back by the end of next week. We miss you, guys._

 _Be safe._

 _PS: Lily, Hedwig says you should fight back, we'll help you._

 _With Love,_

 _Tom and Hedwig_

With that owl sent, Tom and Heg didn't have much option left; they just needed to wait for their friends to come back from their vacations.

Tom and Hedwig spent most of the time in Hogsmade, shopping. They bought pumpkin pie, butterbeer, candy apples, chocolates… all that for Christmas day.

They had their own little party at Tom's room, with music in that magic gramophone, drinking and eating by the heat of the fireplace… reading letters from their friends:

 _I am so sorry._

 _I didn't want that to happen, I promise. He is so awful._

 _I know you'd be by my side, but he is really dangerous, I guess._

 _Thank you guys for your concern, but I still need some time to think about it._

 _I hope you enjoy your Christmas day._

 _My parents are taking Petunia and I to a theme park._

 _I love you._

 _Lily._

 _What an idiot!_

 _Don't worry, dude. We'll be back next week, and we'll be there to defend you. I mean, I know you are always the one defending me, but this time you need us, so I'll be defending you too._

 _I hope you and Hedwig have a great time (you know what I mean)._

 _Sev._

 _He is so mean._

 _We already knew he would cause some problems. He is a tough guy. Be careful._

 _PetPet._

Tom stared and Hedwig and they hugged tightly.

"You have such a weird best friend, you know?" Said Heg.

"Well… yes, I know. But isn't it funny?" Replied Tom.

"Of course, that's why I chose you over the marauders."

"Then, what do you say? Up to some fun together?" Asked Tom genuinely.

And so… once again, Heg and Tom were undressed. Tom carried Heg on top of the table and massaged her tummy softly.

He started rubbing her pussy gently with his fingers while he kissed her nipples, which were really hard.

He kissed her lips and licked her tongue and went down… and down.

He ate her again, the way she loved it. He started really slowly and from the outside, sliding to the center of it, sucking it and making her moan like crazy until she came.

Tom was going to push it inside her when she stopped him.

"I want to try it with you." She said.

So they changed positions. Tom sat on the table and Hedwig knelt on the floor. She started licking its sides and its head. It was too big for her.

Tom casted a spell and made a dildo appear. It was moving on its own, and it was fucking Heg's pussy really softly.

Heg introduced Tom's cock inside her mouth, but she couldn't take it all. She did it the best she could, but it wasn't enough to make her boyfriend cum.

Tom made the dildo disappear and pushed Hedwig against the wall. He fucked her really wildly, making her cum 6 times.

A week passed, and their friends were arriving that afternoon. They were really happy to meet with each other again. Lily and Hedwig hugged each other and went to Lily's room to talk about everything. The guys went to Tom's room and talked about what happened with James.

At dinner time, the five of them were having dinner at the Great Hall. Hedwig was telling Lily how James threatened her, and Lily started to feel really bad, because there was nothing she could do to help her best friend.

Hedwig, Lily and Peter went to Gryffindor's common room, and Sev and Tom were going to Slytherin's when James appeared with the marauders laughing evilly.

"I see you've already told them." Said James.

"Go away, James. I don't want another fight." Replied Tom pushing Sev.

"Are you scared of me, Tom? Really?" James pulled out his wand and shout out Tom's name. "It's not fair if I am the only one who is ready for this."

Tom grabbed his wand, and Sev walked next to him, ready for anything.

James was the first one to attack:

"Avada K…!"


	7. Chapter 7: Expelled

_Hello again! You are an amazing public, but once again I must say that this chapter has... THAT kind of content, but in a different way. B careful!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Expelliarmus." Yelled Dumbledore.

James wand fell down off his hand. He gave his headmaster a scary look. Tom hid his wand in his cloak.

"It's not what it looks like." Said James.

"I know what it looks like." Said Dumbledore. "I want to see all of you in my office, NOW."

Severus was the first to go inside the office, and the first one to leave from there without punishment. Lupin didn't have a punishment either. Sirius had to clean the girl's bathroom once a week until the end of the year, for becoming an animagus without permission. Peter, who was not there, had the same punishment, but he had to clean the boy's bathroom.

Tom was the last one. He saw James walking out of Dumbledore's office smiling evilly at him. He did not know what to expect from that, so he went upstairs scared.

"Tom, take a seat, please." Albus said sharply. "We need to have a serious talk."

"Yes, sir." Tom said moving awkwardly towards the chair.

"You know that you've done something terrible, right?" He began. Tom nodded and stared at his feet. "But that didn't stop you from doing it." Tom shook his head. "Why? I thought you were cleverer than that, Tom."

"I am sorry, professor." He said with a scared voice.

"It's okay to feel sorry, but the thing is that you've already done it, and there is no way back." He said. "What am I going to tell her parents?"

Tom stared at Dumbledore looking for answers. He did not know what he was talking about. Was it possible that James didn't tell Dumbledore about the Horcruxes?

"She is really young, Tom. And she's already lost her virginity." He continued. "There is not any spell able to change that."

"I know, sir." Tom said, staring at his eyes.

"But, there is something you can do. I have the perfect punishment for you." Said Dumbledore walking towards Tom.

"What is it, sir?" Tom said nervously.

Tom couldn't sleep that night. His butt hurt. He went upstairs, to the garden, and laid on a bench, staring at the full moon.

"Did you like your butt sex?" Said a voice he knew perfectly.

"It was you! You suggested my punishment. Stupid Potter!" Answered Tom.

"Of course it was me. What did you expect?" James said laughing.

Tom punched James and they started to fight aggressively. They ended up in the principal's office again. Dumbledore was really mad because he had to interrupt his sleeping hours.

He punished James with one year without Hogwarts.

James was really angry and told the Professor about the Horcruxes. Tom was spelled that same night out of Hogwarts. He could not visit or contact anybody from inside Hogwarts for four year from that moment.

Peter had a small house where he lived alone, because his parents didn't want him, just in special events. He was too ugly and too numb. Peter told Tom he could stay there, but that he had to take care of Naguini, his girlfriend. It was a snake.

Peter asked Tom if he could help him transforming Naguini into an animagus, but it was hard job.

During spring break, when Peter was at home with Tom, Tom asked how a rat-man and a snake became a couple without murder in the middle.

"That's a funny story." Said Peter. "I was running from James on my birthday night, and I fell into a snake nest. She was about to eat me. But, have you see her eyes? They are so beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

_Good evening my dear readers. This time it took me longer to publish it because I was on vacation. It won't happen again._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

4 YEARS LATER

Tom learned how to communicate with Nagini with a new language he invented, based on the sound that the snake made (I, as Tom's granddaughter still don't know how the hell talk that language).

They became very good friends; and thanks to her, Tom knew where his love was living.

It was very difficult for him not to talk to Severus or Hedwig face to face for four years, but he knew they still missed him. Peter gave him letters in every vacation, and informed Lily, Sev and Heg about Tom.

Tom learned a lot of new and dangerous spells. He was too bored at Peter's home doing nothing, so he studied on his own. He, as Dumbledore said that night before he fucked him, Tom was really clever.

He also made three more Horcruxes, he thought they'd be useful if he had to fight in a mortal war against James, and Peter did not refuse, as long as Tom made some for him too.

Summer was really near, and the end of the grade, too. He would be able to go back to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to go there to study, he just wanted to go there to see Hedwig and tell her how much he missed her.

Tom flew to Hogwarts with Nagini; he thought it would be nice if he showed her the school. He was waiting for his friends to meet him in the garden.

Lily and Sev were the first two to appear. They hugged tightly and introduced to Nagini. Then, Peter and Hedwig showed up, and Peter hold up Nagini while Tom was kissing passionately his girlfriend. Tom told his friends he had to go to see the Principal.

When he entered the office, he saw Mc. Gonagall and Filch really close to each other (but that, my friends, is another story.)

Tom kept walking until he met with Dumbledore. He told him he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts; he knew all he needed to know about the wizarding world. Albus face went sad.

"Also," Tom added "I don't want to be fucked by an old green like you."

And saying that, he went out of the office making a lot of noise, stepping the stairs.

Tom stayed in Peter's house for 2 months more, until all his friends ended the year at Hogwarts. One day, he received a letter from Hedwig:

 _Hello my love,_

 _I wanted to invite you at a party I am going to make at my place._

 _Severus and Lily are coming too; tell Peter and Naguini to join, please._

 _I expect to see you here._

 _I love you._

 _Heg._

In the other side of the letter, it was written the day and the place of the meeting. Tom put on his best clothes; Peter wore an old suit, maybe from his grand-grandfather. And Naguini she... well, she is a snake, she didn't wear clothes at all.

Hedwig was really beautiful that night, and, of course, they fucked in the bathroom when nobody noticed (that's a lie; everyone knew what they were doing).

Lily said that her house could be seen from where they were; she lived near Heg. She spent all night dancing with Sev and laughing and having fun, but Sev had drunk a bit more than usual, and he kissed Lily on her lips, although he knew she had a kid with James.

Everyone paused and stared at those two. Lily kissed him back and it went on and on. Nagini said it smelled like a dog there, and Tom realized Sirius was spying from the window in his dog-form.

Few minutes later, all the marauders where there.

Lupin took Lily out of the house by force, while Sirius punched Sev so he couldn't fight back. Peter run away in his rat-form. Nagini curled onto the coach. Hedwig hid behind the couch and Tom punched James in the face.

James ordered Sirius to take de snake to the house and knocked Tom really hard. He used those confusing seconds to turn Hedwig into a snow-white-colored owl, which he trapped and took from that house.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tom yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Lord Voldzemort

_Hello 2 all my rdrz! I am sorry but I got a new puppy and it took me a while to write this new chapter!_

 _I am so sos orry!_

 _It won't happen again..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

All the lights went off. Darkness surrounded the place.

Tom helped Sev and yelled:

"Lord Voldemort is going to kill you all!"

"Lord Voldemort?" Severus asked.

"Doesn't it sound epic? It's better than saying Tom." He replied.

Tom was really angry, and he and his best friend walked towards the Potter's house. Sev was going to knock at the door when he noticed that Tom umh... Lord Voldemort had already burst it into pieces.

"You are going to die tonight, Potter!" He screamed.

Tom went upstairs and looked for James, but he did not find him. He saw a rat there, and he knew it was Peter. He asked the rat to find him, Heg and Nagini; he'll try to save them all from James.

The rat disappeared through a door, and Sev and Tom started to look around.

The brooms were still there, and the car too, so they were still in that house. Sev and Tom looked around the floor where they were. They found nothing.

Suddenly: a scream. It was Lily's voice. It came from downstairs.

They rushed to the stairs, Lupin had transformed into a werewolf, and Sirius and James were fighting him. They knocked him out. James took it outside the house. Sirius was lying on the floor, seriously injured. Lily had escaped, and she was running upstairs, Severus followed her.

Tom and James started fighting, first with hands and legs, and then they switched to wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" And James fell onto the floor, dead.

Peter appeared, and told Tom that Hedwig and the others were at the third floor. Tom rushed and told Severus to free Hedwig and Nagini, while he ended the job he had to do.

He was going to kill little Harry Potter, when Lily jumped between them both and died. Severus, who had freed Nagini and Hedwig that were running away, entered the room and saw Lily, dead.

He was really angry at Tom, and when Tom was going to kill Harry potter, Severus cursed him, making him disappear.

Severus ran away from there, leaving a baby, two corpses and Sirius in the house. Peter and Nagini had escaped, and Hedwig too. Now Severus had to forget about everything...


	10. Chapter 10: He is back

_Okay, you know what? We are in the middle of the sotry.. now it's all... action and deaths and the end! yay..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Peter has been taking care of Voldemort from 10 years after what happened that night at Potter's house. Nagini was the one looking after Hedwig.

"My sir, Lord Voldemort, your Hedwig has been captured "she said.

"What... do... you... mean..?" Voldemort said with very little voice.

"I saw some wizards capturing her; I don't know where she is." She continued.

"Don't worry, Tom. We are going to figure out where she is and will bring her back to you." Said Pet.

That same night, Peter left Voldemort alone. He and Nagini flew to the last place she saw Hedwig. It was in London. It was a long flight, and they had to stop a few times.

They arrived in London at 3:30 am. They went to some hotel and stayed the night there, near the train station. It was really crowded, but they found an empty room. He said that he was an important contact in Hogwarts, and he needed that room. And they believed him.

Nagini was the first one to wake up, and she went outside the room through the window to have something for breakfast. A muggle saw her and phone the London Zoo company. They picked her up and after a lot of medical examinations, they agreed that it was healthy, so they put her in a cage.

When Peter woke up and didn't see Nagini there, he thought that she was having breakfast, so he when with his human form to have breakfast too. He also had a shower and when he went back to the room, Nagini wasn't there yet.

He started to freak out, so he transformed into a rat (what let him not pay any taxes, but made him lose the broom) and went outside the room.

There was a big orange cat just outside his room. He wasn't moving, thinking that maybe the cat wouldn't see him, but he was wrong. The cat started chasing him, and he had to run to save his life. A muggle-born witch with long curled hair made the cat stop. Peter kept running until he was out of the hotel.

He didn't see Nagini near there, so he started walking without direction. As he was really small, no one noticed about him. He passed in front of a pet shop, and there were a lot of owls there, he thought that maybe Hedwig could be there.

He entered the shop, and some man picked him up. He put him in a cage and let him on a table. He saw from there Hedwig, who was really sad.

Nagini was freed from her cage thanks to some little kid with a scar in his front. She thought his scent was somehow familiar to her, but she thanked him and went back to Peter's house.

It was a four day journey for her, and when she arrived, Naguini told Tom everything that happened to her, and how she lost Peter in London city.

Tom told her that she didn't need to worry about him, he was a tough guy, but Nagini was very scared. She also spoke about that guy at the zoo, but Voldemort wasn't interested at all in him, the only person he was interested in was Potter's son.

Tom ordered Nagini to go to his room and open the box he had under his bed, she had to smell the scent and try to find something related to that. It was a blanket in little's Potter bed.

When Nagini met Tom again, she told him that it was the same scent as the boy who freed her. Tom was NOW interested in that boy, and as she was in that cage, he learned a lot about him.

Peter spent 2 weeks in that cage, then, he was sold to a red-haired family, whom seem very nice, but they seem a bit numb too. Hedwig was sold that same day too, some hairy giant bough her.

Peter thought he has lost Hedwig again, when just the very moment before he was going to cross platform 9 3/4 with his owner, a kid with a lighting scar in his forehead stopped them. He was carrying Hedwig with him.

In the train, Peter's owner made a lot of spells on him, none of them worked, luckily, but it made him feel really dizzy. Once his owner, who had as name Ron, fell asleep, Peter transformed into a human, stole a broom and went back to his house.

He was really glad to see that Nagini was safe. He told Tom about Hedwig, but did not mention anything about the kid carrying her.

"You smell like the box and the kid in the zoo" said Nagini.

"Which kid? You ate a kid?!" Said Peter freaking out again.

"No, silly." Said Tom. "The kid with a scar on his forehead. It is Potter's son."

"I saw a kid with a lighting scar" Peter replied. "I was really close to him, indeed. He is the one carrying Hedwig."

Voldemort started to feel very dizzy. Then very angry.

He stood up, for the first time, in 10 years.


	11. Chapter 11: The Philosofer's Stone

**Hello every1!**

 **Sorry for not posting any more chapter lately!**

 **Exams stared and yeah.. busy busy busy**

 **Sorrzzzzzz**

 **I luv u all! Keep readinggggg!**

 **Chapter number 11: The philosopher's stone.**

Peter was worried about Tom. Well, not Tom, he was Lord Voldemort, his artistic name. He stayed in his room for three weeks, with a man inside of it and not going out, not even for having some food.

Not even Nagini was allowed to enter the room, so they though they both were fucking all the time, because he missed too much his precious Hedwig.

The truth is that he was hypnotizing some muggle. He made all his memories go away and bought him new clothes. He made him learn a lot of magic stuff to be able to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, because they were looking a professor in Hogwarts.

He also made him wear some kind of weird and ugly hat (really, really ugly, ugh.) and printed his own face in his head, so he could hear everything that muggle heard. He could smell everything he smelt. And yeah... you get the idea.

He sent him to London 3 weeks before starting classes, so he would be the first one to go to Hogwarts and have enough time to study every single room there. Tom knew it perfectly, but that muggle had never been there before, so he had to do that in order to be useful to Lord Voldemort.

Peter was also sent to Hogwarts, he had to go with his owner, the ginger boy, and never, under any circumstances, lose Hedwig.

The second week of being there, Harry (Hedwig's owner) had to send a letter (or maybe he was just trying his sending owls skill) and Peter told Hedwig to use that chance to fly to his house. He explained her where he lived, and Hedwig obeyed.

Hedwig hit with her leg the window, and Voldemort felt like the old Tom again. He was really happy to see her after all that time, but it was really sad to see her like that.

He used a spell so he could understand everything she said, and they had a three hour non-stop talking. After all that talking... they had sex.

In a very weird way, as you can imagine.

He started petting her, her soft wings, her head... He wanted to kiss her, but it hurt his lips, so he didn't try it anymore. Tom used some oil and rubbed Heg's bottom softly. The owl was making weird noises, but she liked it a lot.

Tom was really hard, and they both though that it wouldn't fit at all. The first time it was awful, Heg cried out loud, because it hurt a lot, but then... she got used to it. The whole thing got in, and Tom started thrusting his hips, starting slowly... then faster... and faster.

Tom didn't know if his girlfriend had cum, but she said she did, the thing is that it was the first time he did something like that, so it felt really weird for him, but he loved it. They wanted to repeat it again, but she noticed it was too late and his owner would be waiting for her.

When Tom remembered who her owner was, he begun to feel like the new Voldemort again, and Hedwig, scared, flew away, waving goodbye (somehow).

In Halloween's night, Lord Voldemort made Quirrel (that stupid muggle) free a troll in the dungeon (the thing is that Voldemort told him ANYWHERE BUT THE DUNGEONS, THAT'S WHERE MY FRIEND HAS HIS DORM, but Quirrel is stupid).

It was a distraction, so Quirrel could get in Dumbledore's office and leave there an invisibility cloak on his desk. Of course he knew he would give it to Potter, as it said: From James Potter. He thought he could make Harry be seen as awful and cheater.

2 months later, Quirrel was waiting for Harry to look for him under Fluffy. Voldemort adopted Fluffy and sold it to Hagrid, he specified that it was a good keeper of scuttles, better if they were on the floor, so Hagrid used it as a guardian at Hogwarts.

It kept safe the place where Quirrel was hiding, were Quirrel had his secret empty room, where he could take care of plants, see birds fly (he was dumb, they were keys), he could play chest, and had a very beautiful mirror.

Of course, if he wanted food he would have to go to the Great Hall, but yeah; it wasn't a bad place to live, after all.

Harry found that place, and wanted him to leave from there. Quirrel didn't understand why, after all it was his own private place, but that 11 years old kid wanted to kick him out.

Voldemort, who heard his voice, asked Quirrel to kill him, but as Harry was a thief, he killed Quirrel thanks to the philosopher's stone, so all the hard work my grandpa made to kill that kid... was destroyed in few seconds.

The worst part is that Gryffindor won the cup of the house thanks of Harry, the kidnapper, thief and killer. Well done Dumbledore, well done.

But Tom had another plan in mind, a better one, and he could use some friends and his diary to make it happen.

Tom and Hedwig met again, and Tom apologized. Hedwig said that Harry was a good guy after all, and Tom got really mad.

Tom convinced Heg that he was just as awful as his dad; you just needed to stare at his evil smile. Hedwig didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

Tom calmed her saying:

"Don't worry my love. I have a new plan. A better one. Let me introduce you to Dobby, the elf."


	12. Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter number 12: The chamber of Secrets.**

Lord Voldemort met a blonde guy called Lucious Malfoy who was just as evil as he was, and he hated James too. It seemed like he studied in Hogwarts too, but he was a shy guy, so he never saw Lucious, but he was his fan number 1.

He had a son, studying at Hogwarts, his name was Draco Malfoy, and both of them (Voldemort and Lucious) made him believe that Harry was the enemy, so Draco hated Harry for no solid reason, but it was a good way to keep him busy.

Lucious owned an elf. It was his personal slave. He was called Dobby. Voldemort told Lucious that he needed him, to tease Harry and have a little fun before the new course.

At the beginning of the new course, Voldemort sent Dobby to the place were Harry was living. He told him he had to act as he was protecting him, as if he didn't want him to go to Hogwarts, but he knew that Harry wouldn't listen to him. It would make Harry feel more anxious to join Hogwarts that year, and make stupid things.

His plan worked, and Harry promised he was not going to leave Hogwarts, because he loved it. So after that, Dobby went back with his owner, Lucious, that was in a special mission for Voldemort.

He had to go to Diagon Alley and give, without anyone noticing but Harry, Tom's diary to the youngest Weasley, because, of course, he or she would be the numbest.

Ginny was Ron's younger sister. She was the younger member of the family, and as she was a Weasley from Gryffindor, Peter could take a look at her every single moment.

Lucious told his son to talk about the heir of Slytherin, what caused a lot of panic at Hogwarts, since petrified people were appearing unconscious at Hogwarts. Draco managed to make it seem like Harry was behind everything, so it would give Voldemort extra time to make his plan work.

Thanks to Dobby, Harry had to go to the nursery and lose some valuous days. In that time, Peter and Nagini helped Voldemort enter at the Chamber of Secrets without being seen by anyone, and cursed the diary that now was in the girl's bathroom so it would be a kind of instant message device.

But when he was leaving the diary in the bathroom, Ginny saw him. He didn't know what to do, so he seduced her and made her lose her virginity. He saw in her eyes the lust, and he could not stop. He made her burst, but he wanted more...

He caressed every single part of her soft skin, and kissed her neck and her back, while thrusting it in from behind. He was going to ate her, but he realized she was bleeding, so he took her to the Chamber of Secrets, where she begged for more.

Voldemort had important things to do, so he told Dobby to end his work. Dobby, as a wild magic creature, started to lick her introducing his long tongue inside her, but his pointy nose was teasing her inside part too. He had a HUGE cock, and Ginny loved being fucked with it. The girl... passed out. She was unconscious.

The diary gave Voldemort the opportunity to send Harry to the forbidden forest, and he almost made Harry die in hands of Aragog, a giant spider, but as he wanted to kill him himself, he rescued them and gave him clues to find him in the Camera of Secrets.

Ginny was still there, unconscious, and Voldemort was fucking her unmoving body when he heard that some people entered the chamber. He was really mad because he couldn't cum, but when he realized that it was Harry, he stop feeling horny, and felt happy. Evilly happy.

Voldemort cursed a Basilisk that was hiding somewhere in the chamber, but Harry managed to kill him. The good thing was that Harry was going to die too, because the Basilisk had bit him, and he was really poisonous. But then...

Harry destroyed the diary, and with it... one of the Horcruxes (good that he had 6 more and his own life). A phoenix appeared, and healed Harry and Ginny. He was bringing a note with it.

 _I am terribly sorry for you, Tom, but I am not going to let you kill him._

 _He is my new fuck buddy, and he is really good._

 _Good luck next time._

 _Dumbledore~_

"I am going to kill Dumbledore too..." Said Voldemort.


End file.
